Gaming terminals, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for many years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the gaming terminal and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing machines and the expectation of winning on each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are most likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting machines. Shrewd operators constantly strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines available, because such machines attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator.
Video poker machines have been used in gaming establishments for many years. Manufacturers strive to increase the number of coins or credits wagered when a casino patron uses the machine. Manufactures also strive to develop variations to conventional video poker machines to lure casino patrons to their machines. As casino patrons become bored with these nominal variations of conventional video poker, gaming establishments are continually looking for new video poker games that will attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the gaming establishment. Over the past few years, casino patrons have become increasingly enthralled with a version of poker known as Texas Hold 'Em.